Cache/Relationship point Bug
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4576.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 06:30:27 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Relationship point Bug Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Relationship point Bug « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Relationship point Bug (Read 136 times) Yeheng Newbie Offline 2 Relationship point Bug « on: July 25, 2016, 11:39:16 PM » I am not getting relation points(Soviet aligned +8) every alternate turn. I dont get them for turn change at 12:00 server time. Logged iiruka Jr. Member Offline 95 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #1 on: July 26, 2016, 02:17:36 AM » Same, been a few turns of it working on and off. I think the rep points skipped around 4 turns now? Something like that. I'm US aligned. Seems like it's happening to both Soviets and USers alike, though. Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Captain Haddock Newbie Online 43 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #2 on: July 26, 2016, 11:09:18 AM » Also have this issue. Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Selassie Newbie Offline 41 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #3 on: July 26, 2016, 11:16:42 AM » It only happened 2 of the 4 last turns for me. Server Time: 12:12 pm right now and 24 hours before that. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 Yeheng Newbie Offline 2 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #4 on: July 26, 2016, 12:07:53 PM » It has happened with me 3 times in 5 last turns.. Logged Kyu Sr. Member Offline 300 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #5 on: July 26, 2016, 05:05:57 PM » ditto Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 854 Personal Text Developer Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #6 on: July 26, 2016, 05:47:41 PM » looking into it Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 489 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #7 on: July 26, 2016, 09:49:15 PM » Quote from: ﻿Jack Tushen on July 26, 2016, 07:53:55 PM I think we should all be compensated with 50 100 relation points for our losses and patience. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 iiruka Jr. Member Offline 95 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #8 on: July 26, 2016, 09:51:16 PM » Quote from: Robosax on July 26, 2016, 09:49:15 PM Quote from: rumsod on July 26, 2016, 05:47:41 PM looking into it Thanks Rumsod. :3 Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Emily Full Member Offline 158 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #9 on: July 26, 2016, 10:38:28 PM » It's a feature Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 854 Personal Text Developer Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #10 on: July 28, 2016, 02:39:10 PM » Has it been working the last several turns? Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Captain Haddock Newbie Online 43 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #11 on: July 28, 2016, 04:44:33 PM » Works for me again. Good job. Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 70 Re: Relationship point Bug « Reply #12 on: August 02, 2016, 09:31:36 PM » Quote from: Emily on July 26, 2016, 10:38:28 PM It's a feature Logged Interpol SECRET NATION ------ Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Relationship point Bug SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2